Some Things Never Change
by MusicalKunoichi
Summary: Sakura leaves her old school and moves into a new one when her parents get job offers in Iwagakure. She soon realizes that as nice as the school is there are some not so nice people who run it.....the Akatsuki.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto, anything Naruto related, or any of the characters used in this story, except for my OC Raven. She's going to come up later in the story :)

Naruto fanfiction

The sky was cloudy, but I didn't really remember anything about it raining. My mom and dad both received jobs here in Iwagakure. Well…..I don't really care! They made me pack up and leave my friends at my old high school. Even thought we all only knew each other for a year it was a strong enough relationship for me to never want to forget about those guys. It's not like I forgot their phone numbers or anything, but it's really annoying to me that I have to act like a freshman all over again this whole year. Even though I'll be entering this new highschool as a Sophmore. Anyway my parents told me that this school was one of the top schools in Iwagakure.

So of course when I first heard this I realized that I would be going to a school with a bunch of stuck up smart people. I guess they can't be all that different from people I know back home, but…..I know that they won't be the people back home. The pamphlet of the school made it look really pretty though. It had this pretty blue and gold paint, and I think that the mascot was a Tiger.

A red lexus pulled up right beside me as I was about to walk through the school parking lot. It had two girls one with blue hair held up with chop sticks, and the other just had red hair in a cute wavy do. Oh, and when I say red I mean that her hair was a blinding bright red. Must be hard to lose her in a crowd. I guess a couple of rich kids must go to this school. I didn't understand the amount if a couple until I actually set foot into the parking lot. Which just so happened to be full of cars that looked brand new and expensive. Well most of them did anyway. I guess I kind of stood there for a while because some really tall kid told me to move. He had orange hair and a few piercings on his face.

Setting foot into the school (finally!) I realized that this place might just be pretty cool. There were some cute guys, they had lacrosse, which I'm really good at, and the lockers looked pretty decent. Oh come on I know that I'm not the only person who gets kind of hyper over a really nice locker. On my way to the main office I just decided to check out some of the people who might become possible friends or possible enemies. There was this one blond girl who was with a couple of friends talking really loud. She took one gaze at me and, then gave me this evil sneer. In the girl world we all know that that sneer means, an impending doom. So I pretty much speed walked to the main office.

After I told the lady at the front desk my name she said that she would have to find someone who's schedule was somewhat similar to mine so that they could help me around. She didn't have to look far because a sophomore walked through the door. I didn't hear her come on, but the lady had a bright smile on her face. I believe the womans name was Ms.hamoto. "Oh, Ino do you think that you could help this new girl out,". I turned around to see who she was "Hi I'm Sakura Har- '" before I could get the last parts of my name out I realized that it was the evil sneer chick from before. She wasn't all to surprised to see me. As far as I could tell I was the only pink haired girl in the school at the moment.

"Sure Ms.hamoto". The next thing that I knew I was following her through the halls and she was telling me about all the "great" events at the school. That's when I saw piercing guy again. He was just leaning up against a locker with no intention of doing anything. At that moment, though, Ino seemed to speed up a bit more while she was walking by him. "What's up with that?"

"It's nothing…look you don't really know anything about this school yet, and there are some things that you just don't want to know" I left it at that , and just let her take me to our Biology class.

Okay well that's chapter one please review. This is my first fanfiction so don't just flame to flame someone. I would appreciate it if I could get some nice tips becuase I know the story isn't all that great --'


	2. Chapter 2

YAY!! I finally have the second chapter up :) I was going to make it longer, but it just wasn't working out lol Anyway I just want to say a realy quick thank you to wateveruwannacallme and itachirocks31 for taking the time to read my story. THANKS! Okay lets get this thing started. I don't own any Naruto characters or the series iteslf. The only thing that I own is my OC Raven.

* * *

Sakura's Schedule

Biology

English

World History

Music

French

Lunch

Gym

Algebra

As far as I'm concerned my schedule seems pretty okay. After sitting in class and talking to some of Ino, and her friends I realized that they weren't

all that bad. They all had the same lunch period as me so I decided to sit with them. "So like where are you from?" Tenten asked. Tenten was on the

cheerleading team with Ino. She was a pretty short girl, but from what I had seen in English class earlier she had somewhat of a temper. "Oh I'm from

Konaha" "Really? Isn't that pretty far from here? Why would you want to move here?" "Well my parents received good jobs here...so here I am" I

wasn't to thrilled with remembering that.

"So do you want to try out for cheerleading or something ?" Ino asked while writing a new cheer for the Team. "I used to play lacrosse at my old

school, so I'm going to try out for that after school" Ino and Tenten looked at each other like I had just spoken some new found foreign language.

"What?" Tenten looked to Ino before answering, and Ino nodded to her to answer. "Well don't you think that cheerleading would be better?" I mean

you get invited to all the great parties, talk to the hottest guys at school…." I just tuned her out, and started to look at the rest of the lunchroom. All of

the little cliques seem to be pretty normal. You had the jocks, geeks, punks, stoners, goths, and then everyone else.

There was this one group that seemed to be in the direct middle though. It had the guy with all of the piercings who I had seen earlier. "Um, hey Ino

"I didn't really care that I had interrupted Tenten. Hell I didn't think that she would still be speaking. "Yeah" "What's with that group in the middle of

the lunchroom?" Now Tenten and Ino looked at each other, but it looked like they had some fear in their eyes this time instead of that disapproving

look. "Their not that important" Tenten said. Tenten must have been the lacky of this little group because she answered everything for Ino. A girl with

blond hair in pigtails put her tray down next to mine, and sat down.

"Hey you guys. Who's the new chick?" "Oh hey Temari this is Sakura". Tenten replied to….again "I think that we have music together. I mean you

are the only pink haired chick that I know of at the moment." Since I was sick and tired of Tenten rambling on about stupid things I just burst out and

asked Temari about that group in the middle. Unlike Tenten and Ino she looked me straight in the eye, and said "Well newbie, that's the Akatsuki, and"

she paused to eat a french fry "it's best if you stay out of their way". I didn't get what she meant, but I had a feeling that I soon would.

"Oh yeah and that girl over there." Ino pointed to the girl I had seen earlier with the red hair. "She's the captain of the lacrosse team." Just as Ino

said that two guys walked past the table. "SASUKE!!!!!" It didn't take a genius to figure out that Sasuke was the one with dark hair. "Hello Ino…."

He didn't seem too happy to have her tackle him like that. "I don't get a hello, and who's your new friend?" said the blonde guy. "Sorry Naruto, this is

Sakura, Sakura Haruno" said Temari. "Hi" I don't know why, but I seemed kind of nervous around Sasuke given the fact that I had just met him.

"Hey I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

"And I'm NARUTO UZUMAKI!" said Naruto as he jumped on the table and introduced himself to me. He then "gracefully", as he said later, fell

off the table. This is going to be one crazy, and interesting school year.

* * *

I wasn't originally going to introduce Sasuke and Naruto so early , but oh well they are here now. No I don't dislike Tenten her character just seemed to turn out that way. :( Sorry to all the Tenten fans. It may be a while before I can get chapter 3 up because I've been pretty busy. I'll see what I can do though :) Oh yeah, thank you for taking the time to read my story, and please review :) 


End file.
